Koume and Kotake
Twinrova is the collective name given to the Gerudo witch sisters Koume and Kotake. The two sisters are able to combine together into a more powerful form known as Twinrova. Hero Power ' Deception': Twinrova makes a target enemy attack their own allies for a period of time, thinking that they are the enemy. History Rise of Ganon When word that the Kingdom of Hyrule fell and the Triforce is up for grabs, Twinrova set out with an army against the will of the Circle of Warlords in an attempt to secure the Triforce for themselves. There they battle to a standstill with the Fairies of Tarm and Dark Interlopers in Hylia Marine. When the Zora Dominion assault the Water Temple and defeat all three armies in a fell swoop, Twinrova are captured by Princess Nylin Zelda I and given to the Gerudo Warlords as a peace offering. They are the only prisoners allowed to stay in Hyrule while the others are banished through the Mirror of Twilight by the Warlords, who believe it is the entrance to a void of no return. First Golden Age When the Gerudo Warlords die of natural causes without any male Gerudo available to succeed them as a result of Ganon's curse, which prevents male Gerudo from being born, Twinrova become their new rulers. When the Gerudo woman Adieladorf gives birth to a son named Ganondorf, she is put on the throne for bringing about the first Gerudo male in decades. She was to lead the Gerudo into a new age and raise Ganondorf, but she mysteriously dies several months later, at which point Twinrova continue their rule and adopt Ganondorf as their surrogate son. Gerudo Wars In 100 AG, Twinrova are approached by the sorcerer Vaati, who promises to aid Twinrova and Agahnim as long as his puppet state, the Darknut Legion, was given control of Hyrule Castle after the Kingdom had been destroyed. Twinrova reluctantly agree and deem one city a fair trade for the aid of the Darknut Legion. Shortly after having Ganondorf declare war on the Kingdom of Hyrule, Twinrova learn that Nabooru, convinced of Ganondorf's diabolical behaviour and wrongful invasion of Hyrule, is planning to rebel against them. They swiftly brainwash Nabooru and force her to fight the Hylians, but this doesn't last long as the Darknut Sage Yaraxonal helps Nabooru combat Twinrova's influence until she succeeds. When the Gerudo army sacks Hyrule Castle Town and kills Princess Mahrala Zelda III in battle, they are immediately ordered to withdraw by the Darknuts, who take control of the city. Soon after the city's occupation, a Sheikah army lead by Impa engages in battle with the Darknut garrison, drives them out and pursues them to the Gerudo Desert. When the Hylians reach Ashinon, Twinrova and Ganondorf are betrayed by Nabooru, who breaks the locks to the gates of Ashinon, allowing the invaders to enter the city and captire Twinrova. They are put on trial and executed after Vaati is later defeated. Category:Gerudo Category:Hero Characters Category:Villains Category:Magic Category:Ranged